True Vampire
by ShadowAngel1994
Summary: How can you change a life that you already have? Kristen finds herself as a half-blood and is the target of a vampire overlord. With the help of Nick, a half-blood, he does everything in his will to protect her.


**True Vampire**

By Courtney Nicole Holmes

**Chapter 1. Killer Calls**

**My heart was racing. I felt emotionally attracted to this man all of a sudden. There was a rush. It was somehow sexual. I felt adrenaline going through my veins. I had fangs that were as sharp as knives. My eyes were blood-red. My veins were popping out. Then, when I was done, I was terribly exhausted, but I got over that real fast. I turned back to my original self.**

**I looked at the man I have killed by drinking his all of his blood. It upset me. He had pale white skin now. His eyes was rolling backwards. I never wanted to be such a creature that kills people. I never wanted to be a killer. I wanted to be myself. I wanted to die old, but all of that is gone now. **

**Nick.**

**I started to think that it was him who made me into such a creature. I wasn't sure. I had to find Nick myself. I needed to get all the information from him. If he didn't give me any information, I would have to kill him. **

**I walked outside to find myself a human to drain of blood. I was very hungry. At the same time, thirsty. My insides were burning. I felt sick and like I was going to pass out. My vision was blurry. I had a huge headache as well. I couldn't walk straight. **

**I fell down onto a pile of trash. I couldn't get back up. It felt like a fire was going on inside of my stomach. I tried to breathe. I couldn't. It was just too hard. Then, I suddenly passed out.**

"**Look Sarah. There's somebody on that pile of garbage."**

**The two strangers walked beside me. One girl with brown hair, blue jeans, and a black tank-top, kneeled down to me and checked if my pulse was still beating.**

**I smelled her body heat and blood as she was checking my pulse. My heart began to race quickly. I had a crave for her blood. **

**As soon as she was done checking my pulse, I grabbed her wrist, and bit into it quickly. She screamed.**

**Her friend rushed over and checked to see what was going on. She looked at the blood and bite mark that was on the girl's wrist that I bit into. She gasped and walked backwards. **

**I was hiding. I jumped out and stood in front of the last girl. I stared at her, and then she got a good look at me.**

"**Human. I am hungry. Do not waste my time with talk. I need your blood." **

**When I said those words, she ran away. As she did, I ran so fast and threw her behind me. I jumped on top of her and growled.**

"**Human. I will kill you if you do not listen to me. I am not afraid to kill you petty human."**

**The girl looked into my eyes and started to cry.**

"**I will do what you want."**

**I laughed, and then I bent my head to the girl's side of her throat.**

"**Don't worry human. I'll make it the less painful and quick."**

**My fangs grew out. My heart was racing once again. Then, I bit into the girl's throat. She groaned. I didn't stop biting her until all her blood was drained. **

**When I was done, I felt powerful and undefeatable. I felt no longer sick or dizzy. I felt great. **

**All of a sudden I had a flashback. **

**The flashback was about before I became a vampire. How I became a vampire. **

**I was helping my mother when she was very sick. I went out to a doctor's house to buy some medicine. Then, when I went back home and checked on my mother, a man was sitting right beside her sucking her blood. That's when I knew he was a vampire.**

**After he was done draining her blood, he looked at me with blood running down the side of his lips. He growled at me. I looked at his pitch-black eyes and pale white skin. I looked at my dead mother with tears in my eyes. **

"**Don't cry human. I'll get rid of the body once I'm done with you," said Damian. **

**I began to cry, and then I got down on my knees and begged.**

"**Please do not kill me vampire. I want to live. Please."**

**The vampire looked at me with honest eyes.**

"**I will not kill you human. I will keep half your life. You can have your other."**

**I looked at the vampire shocked. I wanted to keep my whole life. I didn't want an immortal creature to keep half my life. **

**The vampire walked towards me slowly and grabbed my wrist. **

"**I will keep half your life. If you do not allow me, I will take your whole life. Do you understand, you helpless human?" asked Damian.**

**I looked at his eyes sadly and nodded my head. Then, I braced myself.**

**The vampire bit into my wrist. There was the most agonizing pain I ever had inside me along with a lot of burning. It felt like the inside of me was on fire. I just wanted to die to get rid of all the pain. **

**Inside I was dead, but there was this other life inside of me. A life I was unable to explain. A life I didn't understand. How I got it. It left me confused. A life that left me live part of my life. It was Damian, the vampire overlord who made me like this. **

**After the flashback I growled loud and fell to a puddle on the street I was on. I looked at the puddle. I couldn't see my reflection. I splashed the water and ran to the woods nearby. **

**It was dark. Cold; that I could see my breath in the air, but I couldn't feel the cold air at all. I was already cold inside. **

**I stopped running when I heard a loud growl in the woods. I looked around. I could see in dark places or in just a pitch black room. I could see faraway. **

**Then, I saw a creature run quickly past. It looked like another vampire. The creature kept circling around me. It kept growling at me. Then, it stopped. There was no other noise in the woods. Just dead silence.**

**I looked around to see where the vampire went. I didn't see anything. Then, something flew behind me and stood behind me.**

**I turned around and looked at the vampire. It had blood-red eyes. Brown hair. No shirt on. Blue jeans and an eyebrow piercing. Along with a cross tattoo on its chest. **

"**Kristen. Don't worry. I'm not like the full-blooded vampires. I'm a half-blooded vampire. Just like you," said Nick. **

**I looked at the vampire snarling. **

"**How do you know me?"**

**He looked at me and chuckled.**

"**I read minds. All vampires do. We can smell fear and read minds of humans, half-blooded vampires, and full-blooded vampires. Right now you're scared. Why are you scared?" asked Nick.**

"**I'm scared because I do not know what is going on with me. I all of a sudden have a thirst for human blood! I can climb trees! Fly! I can't see my own reflection! I can run faster than a train! I don't know what's going on with me!" I shouted.**

"**Kristen. You're not used to your powers yet. You don't want to be this kind of killer. You're trying to find a way on how to get out of it, but you can't find a way. That's why you're so scared," chuckled Nick.**

**I looked at Nick scared. I felt sick to my stomach.**

"**Please. Is there a way I can come out of this?" **

**Nick walked towards the edge of a cliff. He grabbed my hand. Then, we both looked down at all the trees and grass below us.**

"**Do you trust me Kristen? If you don't, I will leave," said Nick looking at me with trustworthy eyes.**

**I looked at Nick and nodded. **

"**I trust you Nick." **

**Nick yanked my hand and ran so fast down the cliff. I was still hanging onto his hand, then, he threw me onto his back. **

**We stopped at a waterfall with large rocks beside it. Along with a lake.**

"**Let me show you what vampires do and what we are made of inside," said Nick.**

**He walked over to the lake and kneeled down. **

"**Look at my reflection. What do you see?"**

**I looked into the water.**

"**Nothing."  
>He looked at me and grinned nervously.<strong>

"**Nothing. No reflection is one of our powers. When we're at a bar or something, people will not see our reflection on a mirror. It frightens them."**

**He stood up and walked to a cave that had a flashlight in it.**

"**Turn this light on and shine it right on me."**

**I turned the flashlight on and shined it right on Nick. **

**He screamed.**

"**Turn it off!" **

**I turned the light off.**

"**What happened to my skin Kristen?" asked Nick.**

"**It was burned by the light. You can only see the flesh and bones."**

**Nick stared at me and smiled.**

"**Yes. Now you see what light, or sunlight can do to us vampires. It can destroy us. When we're burned my sunlight, we burn, then we turn into ashes. We can never go in sunlight. We always travel in dark, or at least at dawn. There are vampires though, that can go in sunlight and survive without getting burned. They're the vampire overlords. They are not fragile. They are hard to destroy too. We are always having a hard time defeating them at battles."**

**I looked at Nick shocked. I was waiting for him to come out and say, "Just kidding," but he never did. **

"**Now what do we eat?" asked Nick.**

"**We drink the blood of humans."**

**Nick nodded. **

"**Yes. The blood of humans gives us more powers. Powers that help us recover from wounds. It gives us extra blood when we need it the most. If we do not have the blood of humans, we are weak and fragile."**

**Nick looked at me angrily.**

"**You need to get used to your powers Kristen. There are a lot of other vampires out there killing the half-blooded vampires and all the humans. We will soon fight them in battle."**

**Nick grabbed my hand and ran to a cottage.**

**I looked at the cottage suspiciously. **

"**I know this cottage. My mother was killed here."**

**Nick stared at me sadly. **

"**Kristen. You need to come in the cottage. Your mother's spirit is still in it."**

**I walked towards the door of the cottage and stopped.**

"**How do you know for sure her spirit is still in here?"**

"**I can feel her presence. I can see her spirit. She was very beautiful Kristen. You're also beautiful. You got it from your mother," said Nick.**

"**How do you know so much about me and my mother?" I asked staring at Nick suspiciously. **

"**I….I don't know how to tell you this. I wasn't stalking you and your mother- I interrupted. **

"**You've been following us!" I shouted. I walked away and put my hand on my forehead. "Why were you following us?" **

"**I was making sure you guys were safe. That none of you got hurt," said Nick sadly.**

"**But one of us did get hurt Nick. My mother. You could have helped her! Instead of helping, you let her die!"**

"**It's complicated Kristen," said Nick walking towards me.**

"**What's so complicated Nick?"**

**Nick turned away from me and looked down.**

"**I was part of that vampire overlord's clan! I couldn't help or else I would end up dead! What was I supposed to do?" **

"**Help my mother and suffer the consequences."**

**Nick turned around and looked at me angrily.**

"**If I did that, I wouldn't be able to protect you. I'm here to protect you. Even though you're a half-blooded vampire, you can still end up dead. You're not that powerful Kristen. You're not even used to your powers yet. If you were in a battle with any kind of vampire, you would end up dead. I have to protect you no matter what."**

"**Stop protecting me Nick. I can protect myself. If I die, at least I will be with my mother," I said upset.**

"**Kristen. Vampires never go to heaven. They go to hell. They kill innocent people, so we have to go to hell."**

**I looked at Nick shocked.**

"**If I turn good, I will be able to go to heaven with my mother."**

**Nick shook his head in disagreement.**

"**What are you going to do? Stop drinking blood? Feeding on people? It's not easy. If you stop feeding on people, you will die. You will crave for blood more and more, grow sick, then you won't be able to control yourself. You will feed on a lot of people. If you don't do that, you will grow weak and die." **

**I looked down and began to sob.**

"**Why? Why do I have to this kind of creature? I never wanted to be this! I never wanted to be a killer! I just want to kill myself! I wanted to grow old and die on my own time! I wanted to go to sleep, then wake up and see the sun shining through my bedroom window! I wanted to be able to go outside in the sunlight and not worry about being burned to death by the sun! I wanted to be able to go to heaven! Not hell! I don't want to feed on millions of people!" **

**Nick walked towards me and hugged me.**

"**You can't change the past Kristen. You have to live with the future you have. You can't change what you are right now. It's impossible. Being a vampire is your life now. You have to learn how to deal with that."**

"**If I killed myself….will it change everything?" **

**Nick looked down at me.**

"**If you are a vampire, you die a vampire. Death won't change anything."**

**I cried. Tears rolled down my cheeks.**

"**Even if it won't change a thing, I still want to do it to end this kind of life I have."**

"**Please Kristen. Don't. You don't want to end your life. There's no turning back. There's no coming back to live on Earth," said Nick.**

**I stopped hugging Nick and backed away from him.**

"**I don't care. I don't want this as a life for me."**

"**Whatever Kristen! Do it! End your life. There's not gonna be a single person chasing after or stopping you!"**

**I stared at the darkness behind me. I started to cry. I didn't want this kind of life. What am I supposed to do? End it or stay with this kind of life? I was confused. I didn't know which way to turn. **

"**I'm not leaving Nick. I'm not going to end my life. I'd rather live this life I already have than kill myself and never get to live my life ever again," I said to Nick sighing.**

"**Good choice Kristen," chuckled Nick.**


End file.
